


Speak out loud

by Aintrio



Series: Underage Sex [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian中了只能说真话的魔咒，而Tim是家里唯一发现这件事的人</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak out loud

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，魔法，暗恋

**-正文-**

 

Tim总是第一个意识到Damian的反常之处——就和往常一样。

在这个曾经到处惹是生非的十岁男孩顺利长成了青少年后，他恶劣的个性已经收敛了不少，但仍然，谁也不能否定这个性格别扭的小家伙有张刻薄的嘴。

几乎没人能从他嘴里得到一句坦白的道歉或感谢，他总是加上令人不快的后半句，比如——“我本来一个人就可以搞定，你不过是多管闲事。”

而那还算是Damian心情不错的时候。

今天是个比较特殊的日子。

Dick回了布鲁德海文，Jason在外星球出任务，而Bruce则忙于联盟的工作。他们几个的缺席意味着今晚的夜巡就只剩下了两个人：Tim和Damian， **单独的** 。

这一定会是个灾难，Tim悲伤地想。

\----------------

“You look great tonight.”

——这是今晚Damian对他说的第一句话。

差点没把Tim吓得闪了腰。

而说完后的Damian则一脸吃了苍蝇的样子，嘴里还小声念叨着，“我他妈在说什么……”

“这是个不错的开端……也许？”Tim怀疑地打量了他一会儿，“走吧。”

如果不是之后的话一句比一句怪异，Tim大概会以为Damian是故意招惹他。

比如——

“谢谢你的掩护。”

“抱歉，刚才是我的失误。”

“外公说的没错，你的侦探能力很出色。”

如果仅仅是这些也就算了，Tim还不会觉得浑身发毛。

但是，不，事实上远不止这些。

在他们夜巡结束回到庄园后，Damian甚至对摘下面罩的Tim说——

“有人说过你的蓝眼睛很美吗，Drake？”

“……”

好吧，现在Tim可以浑身发毛了。

\----------------

Tim很快就找出了原因——魔法，当然，还有什么比魔咒更容易改变一个人。

“所以他是被下了会说很多恶心话的咒语？”Tim回想那句‘你的蓝眼睛很美’时还是浑身不对劲。

“并不是，”Zatanna摇摇头，“他中的是只能说真话的咒语。”

“真话咒……”

Tim听到这话的时候愣了很久。

\----------------

长话短说，Tim得出了一个非常简单粗暴的结论：Damian喜欢他。

好吧，这么说也许有点夸张，但至少Damian没有他想的那么讨厌他。

也不知是不是Tim的错觉，这段时间那小子一直在避开自己——刻意的那种。似乎连打个‘友好’的招呼也成了过去式。

Dick回来的时候见他们一副冷战的状态，还悄悄拉着Tim私下聊了会儿。

“你和Damian又吵架了？”

Tim没有立刻回答，他在思考是否需要告诉Dick关于咒语的事。

看着他陷入沉默，Dick颇为忧心的摇了摇头，“你们两个真是的，Timmy，你明明知道Damian就是那种个性，避着点就好了啦，何必跟他吵起来呢……”

“别担心，Dick，我保证之后会和他好好谈谈的。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

然后Tim在内心默默地做出了决定——Damian中魔咒这事必须保密。

\----------------

在Damian的身份——Bruce Wayne的亲生儿子——被公之于众之后，Bruce就要求他陪同出席Wayne家的社交晚宴，和Tim一样。

事实上，社交辞令对Damian并非难事，他可以在外人面前保持一位上流社会的大少爷应有的礼仪和风度。然而在他中了真话咒的时候，哦，这可是很难的。

“那身不合身的西装让你看着像个穿衣服的肥土豆。”

Tim站在Damian身边听到这句话的时候手里的香槟差那么一点就撒了。

“Excuse me?”

对面那人的脸色立刻就黑了，他似乎不敢相信刚才自己听到了什么。

“抱歉，先生，我弟弟没有别的意思，他只是不擅辞令而已。”Tim无奈地挡在Damian身前替他打圆场，尽管他知道刚才那句话根本没有挽回的余地。

Damian显然也意识到了问题的严重性，有那么一瞬慌乱占据了他的脸，他甚至没有费心去纠正Tim关于‘弟弟’这个称呼。然后他悄悄地扯了扯Tim的衣角，蓝眼睛里写满了不情不愿的‘Help’。

哇哦，那个Damian Wayne在向他求助呢。

Tim眯了眯眼，哦，不，他才不要错过这么难得的机会。

\----------------

“我到底怎么回事！”Damian一拳捶在墙上，震得壁灯都晃了晃。

Tim走上前拍了拍他的肩膀，“我想你应该是中了咒语。”

“……”

Damian闻言一时陷入了沉默，他若有所思的低下头。

“你没发现吗？自己中了咒。”

“也许是之前那次任务的时候……”Damian皱起眉，烦恼的揉了揉眉心，“那不重要。重点是现在我控制不了自己。我不想说出口的，那些话——我是说，我确实那样想过，但我不会说出口，太愚蠢了。”

所以那句‘你的蓝眼睛很美’是真心话？

Tim任由上面这些词在嘴边转悠了几圈，但最终还是把话吞了回去。

“我该怎么办……”Damian抬起头，“你会帮我吗？”

但在这话说完的三秒内，Damian的脸色涨的通红，他用力摇头，还揪住了Tim的衣领，“快忘记，Drake，忘记我刚才说的！”

“向人求助并不是可耻的事，Damian。”Tim在内心偷笑的同时还是摆出了正经的样子。

他迟疑了片刻就放过了Tim的衣领，安静地看着比自己高出一截的年轻人整理被弄乱的领结，然后小声地嘟囔了一句，“但是跟你求助是的。”

Tim系领结的动作顿时停在当场，他看向靠墙那个倔强的青少年，他不自然地扭过头企图掩饰自己的神色变化，但就算如此Tim也能轻易的看出Damian的脸颊和耳根都通红了——也许是出于恼怒，也许是出于耻辱，但Tim拒绝相信Damian的脸红是出于害羞。

或许这有更合理的解释，Tim皱眉。

但是，不，没有，就算是拥有世界第二侦探的出色头脑他也想不出。

“Damian，告诉我，你是不是喜欢我？”

只见他立刻捂住了自己的嘴，但还是有一个模糊不清的单词固执地钻出了他的嘴——

“Yes.”

“兄弟间那种？”Tim稍作犹豫后就决定问下去，嘿，也许他只是多心了吧。

但是——

“No.”Damian说的很轻，但是口齿清晰，现在就连他的脖子和锁骨都染上了一层薄薄的玫瑰色。

“……”Tim愕然的愣在那里足足有十多秒，他张了张嘴，却发不出一个音节。

哦，该死的，他想他刚才听到了这世上最不该听到的真心话。

\----------------

Tim原以为自己有能力应付各种各样的突发情况。

Tim原以为自己的一切行为都会有非常合理的解释。

Tim原以为……不，他错了，而且错得非常离谱。

“你喜欢我多久了？”Tim觉得自己在发神经，要不然他该怎么解释自己把Damian——他法律意义上的弟弟——按在了厕所隔间的墙上。

“很久。”Damian正竭尽全力闭上自己的嘴，但不成功，这些丢人的话就这样逃出了他的控制进入了对方的耳朵。

说不清为什么，但Tim发现这话意外地悦耳。

“你之前为什么不说？”

“因为你不喜欢我……”Damian压着声音说完这句话的同时用力推开了Tim，他的语气充满了恼怒，“够了！Drake，你应该帮助我而不是趁机拷问我！”

Tim眯了眯眼，在三秒的沉默后，他安静地锁上了隔间的门。

“我是在帮你。”

“你在说什么鬼话！”

“Zatanna说了，解开咒语的唯一方法就是说真话。”Tim凑上前，再次把人禁锢在自己的身躯和墙壁之间，四周狭小的空间迫使两人不得不靠近对方，Tim的嘴角噙着他自己都道不清意味的微笑，“现在，把你的真心话都告诉我，你很快就会解脱。”

那是个毫无技术含量的谎话。

Zatanna说过这个咒语只会持续一星期而已，而如果他的计算没错，应该今天或者明天咒语的效果就会消失，但在那之前，Tim觉得他必须利用这个机会做点什么。

“那你现在——”Damian在Tim的眼里看到了一些糟糕的东西，他开始慌乱了。

那句话剩下的几个词是什么显然已经不再重要，因为下一秒它们就迷失在了两片湿热甜腻的嘴唇之间。Tim在抬起Damian的下巴并吻上去的瞬间就放弃了继续追究，他猜想自己这么做是有合理解释的。

刚开始Damian挣扎了一会儿，但这仅仅持续了几秒，身体也从最初的僵硬变得柔软，他似乎开始享受来自Tim的亲吻了。他的双手紧张的抓着Tim胸前的衣料，双眼紧闭，而那个吻也开始变得一发不可收拾，Tim伸手扶住了Damian的腰。狭小空间内的温度在不断攀升，氧气仿佛也变得愈发稀薄，甚至可说已经到了某种让人无法忍受的程度。很热。很闷。干燥的过分。

Tim微微睁开眼，他放在对方腰际的手掌悄悄往下滑去，握住了Damian紧实的臀瓣然后顺势抬起了对方的大腿……Damian能感受到Tim的胯部正紧贴着他的，节奏轻缓地厮磨。意识到这点的他如梦初醒般睁开眼，然后他试图拒绝那个该死的，缠绵过头的热吻。

“够了！这根本没有任何帮助！”

Tim伸出食指堵上他的嘴，声音轻柔而虚幻——

“嘘，别担心，一切都交给我。”

如果说刚开始Tim觉得自己这么做应该是有合理解释的，那现在他就是连寻找借口都放弃了。该死的，他现在只是想上了这小子，仅此而已。他甚至懒得继续找借口，和Damian接吻的感觉足以抵消Tim所有的顾虑——因为他实在太美好了。

“Drake？你他妈想干什么！”

Tim没有理会Damian染上惊慌的质问，他知道那小家伙只是嘴硬罢了。

但在解对方西装的皮带时，Tim的手犹豫了那么一秒，他突然想起来眼前这个小家伙才刚满16岁……哇哦，这可是犯罪呢，Timothy。

犹豫来得快去得更快，Tim知道自己总能找到最完美的借口：Damian可不像普通的16岁青少年，他是Robin，哥谭的义警，而且很可能会是黑暗骑士的继承者——他在担任Robin期间没少做违法的事，所以那些所谓法律在他身上并不适用。

看吧，Tim Drake又一次完美的说服了自己。

“放松，你会喜欢的。”

Damian眼看着前一秒还和自己吻得天昏地暗的家伙突然弯下腰去解他的皮带就知道大事不妙，这里的隔间窄的可怜，他就算想挣脱也没有足够的空间。而在他犹豫的当口，Tim已经不慌不忙的褪下了他的裤子，还把手掌覆在了Damian内裤的隆起上——很显然它早就在刚才的热吻中悄悄苏醒。

Tim放慢了节奏，伴着隔间昏暗的光线，他用近乎贪婪的视线亲吻着Damian光裸的双腿，他突然有些厌恶Damian平时穿的那套罗宾制服了——它一直以来都把这样一具完美的躯体掩盖在厚重严实的布料之后，这一点也不公平。他情不自禁地伸出手，指尖轻轻滑过Damian的大腿，同时带出了一阵微妙的颤栗。

Tim的眼睛沉淀出了更深的蓝，欲望很快就爬上他的嘴角，他二话不说就脱下了那条碍事的内裤，伸手握住Damian早已硬挺的阴茎。然后他听到上方传来一阵倒吸凉气的声音。

但是并没有任何阻碍的动作，甚至没有一丁点挣扎的尝试。

Tim满意地笑了笑，脑袋凑上前，逗弄般的伸出舌尖轻点Damian的前端，不出意料的得到了Damian享受的呻吟声，Tim的一只手握着它慢慢地套弄，动作轻柔而缓和，他在竭力克制自己的冲动——否则他可能会失去理智然后把Damian操哭。

但是不，他不会这么做的，这不像他。Tim带着温柔的笑意去亲吻对方炽热的硬挺，然后他张开嘴，完全地接纳了对方尚处于发育期的小伙伴。

Damian破碎的呻吟从他的指缝间漏出，很显然捂住嘴并没有什么作用。

Tim的脑袋开始前后律动，而Damian的双腿在一波又一波的刺激中逐渐虚软，止不住的颤抖盖过了他的倔强和别扭。

“Drake……Drake……”

Damian在无意识的念他的名字，但很快他的轻声念叨就化成了变调的尖叫……Tim的吞吐节奏毫无预兆的加快，一阵突如其来的酥麻感顿时冲上了Damian的大脑，脚在发软，而最后在Tim稍稍退开的瞬间，他射在了他脸上……Damian粗重地喘息着，试图忽略此时的口干舌燥，他充满歉意的伸出手指打算帮他抹去，但Tim却迅速的握住了他的手腕。

Damian在那双被情欲浸染的蓝眼睛里看到了对方的意图，在短暂的惊讶后他选择了沉默。然后他眼睁睁的看着Tim牵引着他的手指去抹掉自己脸上白浊的液体。

“Drake，不——”

Tim的舌头瞬间包裹了他沾着精液的指尖，如同品尝般的轻轻舔舐，吸允，Damian能听到自己心脏的强烈鼓动，仿佛下一秒就要跳出胸腔，该死的，这家伙是个变态。

在昏暗的光线下，Damian可以模糊地看到Tim的嘴角亮闪闪的挂着属于他的液体，但似乎这变态本人对此毫不关心。

“Damian，你喜欢我这么做吗？”

他很肯定自己会听到什么样的回答，问出口也许根本是多余，但是——

“Yes...”

——他得承认，听Damian亲口说真的让他很愉悦。

“TT，但我之前可没想到你是个变态，Timothy。”

“你没想到的事情很多，Damian，我过会儿就会告诉你。”Tim站起身，对他笑着舔了舔嘴角，然后他带着凉意的手掌冷不丁的滑进了Damian的上衣，在他的后背四处探索。年长者选择压的更紧，直至两者的身体之间不再剩下任何多余的缝隙。而同时Tim的另一只手则悄悄地摸到了他的屁股那里，手指在股沟处来回磨蹭挑逗，“我说过你会喜欢的，Damian。我是对的。”

“总有一天我会杀了你，Drake。”Damian威胁道，语气却是出奇的平静。他的头往后仰抵着墙壁，汗水早已濡湿了他额前的发丝，湿答答的黏着额头，深邃的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气，朦胧而色情，汗珠正顺着脸颊的线条往下滑落，下颚，脖颈，直至锁骨——Tim差一点在这景象中迷失自我。

“不会有那一天的。”Tim逼迫自己保持头脑清醒，他在Damian耳边厮磨着轻不可闻的字句，湿热的呼吸拂过他的耳根，带出一片艳丽的嫣红，嘴唇在他的脖颈上轻轻擦过留下一道温柔的轨迹，怀中人的身体轻微地颤了一下。

被他吻过的地方滚烫炽热，Damian情不自禁地任由呻吟滑出嘴边。

“你很喜欢我。”Tim嘴里嘟囔着，右腿强硬的挤进Damian的双腿之间，膝盖轻轻上提，大腿则肆无忌惮的磨蹭着对方的大腿根部，感受着对方的下体再次硬起，满足感轻而易举的冲昏了他的头脑。

Damian很想对他说‘你做梦！’或者‘滚开，我才没那么喜欢你！’但最终他的话说出口的瞬间让他自己都受到了惊吓——

“你说的没错。”

哦，Great，现在他最好得想个办法来消除Drake的记忆，Damian有些自暴自弃的闭上了眼，他讨厌魔法，他发誓，以后再遇上会魔法的坏蛋他首先要做的就是踢烂那些家伙的屁股。

Tim的手指招呼也不打就侵入了Damian体内，换来了他一声闷哼，一时之间谁都没有开口说话，四周充斥着湿热的空气和情爱中淫靡的气味。Tim专心细致的做着扩张，很不幸他没有随身准备润滑剂之类的东西，他也不指望Damian正巧带着。

手指的进出并没有想象中的顺利，Damian抓紧了Tim背后的衣料，他把头埋在对方的肩窝，一条腿抬起勾住Tim的腰。事到如今他也没有必要闹别扭了——鉴于此时的他根本做不到这点——“快点，Timothy。”

但Tim的动作却在他的催促中出现了停顿。

让Damian感到羞耻难堪是一回事，在前戏中突然停下则是另一回事。

“我没叫你停下……蠢货……”Damian的声音虚软，此时听来更像是某种可怜的呜咽。

Tim的停顿非常的短暂，他稍一犹豫就加入了第三根手指。怀中人压抑的惊叫闷在他的肩膀处。三根手指的进入简直是噩梦，那种撕扯感，那种灼热的疼痛……Damian的大脑差点出现空白，但仅存的意识告诉他接下来还会有更大的，更粗的东西进入他的身体。

他没有实际见过Drake那根东西，但是Damian能肯定，那和自己的有天差地别。

“还记得你之前说过的话吗？”

Tim的声音断断续续的拂进Damian的耳朵。

“你指什么？”他有些艰难的抬起头询问。

Tim的嘴唇轻擦过他的耳垂，声音朦胧——

“你说我的蓝眼睛……很美？”

Damian睁开眼扭过头的瞬间就对上了那双曾被他赞美的蓝眼睛，哦，是的，Drake确实有双迷人的眼睛，他承认这点。

于是他安静地点了点头。

“不要点头，说出来，Damian。”Tim颇为不满的皱起了眉，他凑上前，两人的额头抵着额头，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，“说出来，我想听。”

Damian知道自己如果现在说话，声音一定会变调……都怪Drake那混蛋在他身体里捣乱，该死的。

Tim让自己的胯部与他的贴合得更紧密，他能感到Damian的阴茎硬梆梆的顶着他的小腹，“I’m still waiting.”

手指的扩张动作从始至终都在继续，Tim不打算就此放过Damian，他想听那句话，再一次。

“你的蓝眼睛，唔……很、很美……”

Damian清楚地听见了自己混合着呻吟的声音，而这整句话从头至尾根本就不在调上，Drake你这个变态，你这个彻头彻尾的变态——

“告诉我，你喜欢我吗？”

他知道答案但他就是想听Damian亲口再说一遍，Tim一边问一边抽出手指，伸手去解自己的皮带……Damian在感受到有个硬梆梆的东西抵住他屁股的时候抓着Tim后背衣服的手立刻攥紧了，他放弃了思考，任由那些本应听从他控制的词句接二连三的背叛自己——

“YES, YES, AND YES!”

“乖孩子。”Tim的嘴角洋溢着满足的微笑，眼中却划过一抹残酷的欲望，然后他深深地顶入了Damian的最深处。

\----------------

“咒语到底怎么解？”Damian整理完衣服回过头，而Tim已经衣冠楚楚的站在那了，似乎之前什么都没发生过一样，“我知道你之前在骗我，Drake。现在告诉我实话。”

知道是谎言还是顺着他的意做了吗……看来这小子比他想的还要喜欢他。

“最晚明天效果就没了。”Tim看了看手表，皱起了眉，“该回去了，Bruce可能在找我们。”

在Tim转身往外走之前，Damian拉住了他的袖口，眼神固执——

“还会有下一次吗？”

Tim眯起眼，嘴角的弧度变得有些微妙。哦，看在上帝的份上，他当然知道这小家伙说的‘下一次’指的是什么。

“这得看你的表现了。”他平淡的回答道。

在他转过身背对Damian的瞬间，Tim的脸上突然浮起了不自然的玫瑰色……当然会有下一次，这小子问的都是什么蠢问题。

 

**-END-**

#为什么会毫无来由的干起来？因为这是PWP啊！

#不要在意细节，我的脑细胞已经被榨干了，短时间内写不出肉文了Orz

#最后，你们快吃我一发34安利啊！


End file.
